


VID - i am a ridiculous person - vidder self portrait

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Portrait, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: vidder self cannibalism





	VID - i am a ridiculous person - vidder self portrait

**vid title:** i am a ridiculous person  
 **music:** edited from Jeff Buckley's Live At Sin-é album  
 **source:** my own vids; multifandom  
 **duration:** 3:59  
 **notes:** Made for 2018.   
**summary:** vidder self cannibalism  
 **content notes:** Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills), Graphic Violence, Sexual Violence, Physical Triggers, Other: blood/gore, lynching, body horror

 **download:** [streaming video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ErxX3YoeaI)   
[192mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ra3rvryayit476u/%5B2018_Self_Portrait%5Dkiki_miserychic-i_am_a_ridiculous_person.m4v/file)

_oh we're rolling  
oh goodness_

_the coffee machine that needs  
whoa wrong note there let me try it again  
just like miles used to do live_

_you turn it on, the first thing you hear is like  
and she's buying the stairway to heaven_

_91.1  
classic rock  
all the time  
hot dog  
everybody stop_

_ok go_

_keep on going  
ok the cbgb's musical chairs song  
find a chair  
find a chair before it kills you  
before it kills you   
because they're fuckers  
and they'll fuck you   
and get a chair before you do  
find a chair  
thank you  
wha..._

_there's just only so much people will take_

_by the way  
all these songs are for the lovers in the audience  
uh  
and if you're a grunger, it's for you too  
for all the grunge people and the lovers in the audience  
so_

_what is that song?  
rabble rouser  
what?  
rabble rouser_

_i'm a ridiculous person  
and you're lucky you've paid no money to see me_

_good night  
i love you so much  
you're fabulous  
beautiful and   
and i love you  
let's go drink and sleep_


End file.
